Roxas very crazy dream
by Metalhead3000
Summary: Roxas have a bizzare dream about being some warrior, meant to be crazy and a little silly. RxS also recommend to listen to a song, link at the end of the page. Special guest star included


A/N Do not take this seriously, think of as some twisted bizarre parody for fun.

PS this was suppose to be small thing from another Fan Fic, still not finished

You can read a more serious RxN fan fic here. But it just grew so much, and became very fun to write.

Other Fanfic here /s/5279837/1/Roxas_and_Namines_Classic_playlist

Roxas is your typical shy teenager; he always wanted to confess his love to Namine. She was a beautiful girl that he cared for very much, but just doesn't have that much confidence to ask her out for a date. Roxas decided to stay Friday night, watch some of his favorite movie from his great DVD, he decided a medieval theme tonight, which includes Highlander, Conan the Barbarian, and Army of Darkness, and a half hour of a Lord of the Rings film, before drifting off to sleep and dream.

What he dreams can only be created by having too much pizza, too much movies, and too much hormones.

In the cold hilltops lies a Northern Europe castle shrouded by the night sky. Ruled by an evil king named Seifer, he was surrounded by very ugly and tough orcs. He wore a dark robe and even darker chest armor on top; he sat by a large throne in his dark dirty castle, lighted only by a few torches and the moonlight from some windows, and by his side was Princess Namine. She was in chains, wearing a revealing white bikini, a silver tiara, and a silver spiral arm bracelet. She was enslaved by this cruel king to a life of servitude; possibly becoming his new bride, in her hands was a bowl full with meat that his master feasts upon. She may look fragile and powerless; but she still glared at her new master with scorn and hatred.

King Seifer says to the princess "Ahh Princess, perhaps you would reconsider being my new Queen, I'm sure give you such great pleasure, that I'm sure you'll adore" He sleazy smiled at his captive slave. But the princess replied "I love Roxas more then I fear you, you're a sick twisted evil man, AND I'll NEVER LOVE YOU" She defiantly screamed at him. The Orcs were looking at each other doubting the power of their leader, how can he lead an army if he can't even handle a girl. Seifer looked to his guards worrying about his role as an evil leader, he decided to regain authority in this conservation, and slapped Namine very hard. She dropped the bowl, and collapse on the floor. "Perhaps I should teach a lesson, I will force to make you love me." He stared angrily at the poor girl, that now shedding a tear out of terror.

The king grabbed her left arm with one hand, and roughly touches her naval area with his other hand, that hand was slowly going down, his lustful evil eyes were beaming on her. Namine cried softly "No stop please, Please Roxas help me" Then the main door of the rooms burst open, everyone was looking at the entrance, there was a heavy fog, nobody no what was to come. Eventually the fog cleared revealing Roxas on a horse; he wore some animal skin, and had slightly rusted armor on his chest, arms, and legs.

He was well built; had long flowing hair that still moves even though there barely wind inside the room. He had some sweaty dirt on his face, from his long dangerous journey to save his princess. He carried a very large sword, dripped in the green blood of monsters. He had great rage towards the evil creatures of the room. He got off his mighty steed.

"You monsters shall be vanquished in the name of Crom" Roxas spoke with great volume. Namine smiled brightly at his savior. Roxas points to the king with his sword "You killed my mother and father, you foul man, prepare to die in a murder from my honor and steel." Then the king simply chuckled "Hahaha, are you really that willing to die, you shall not win, foolish idiotic boy. This shall be quite amusing to me, kill him, and entertain your king." The orcs came rushing to the hero "Ronnie hit it" said Roxas, then from the left side of the room a voice was yelled "You got it dude." then Ronnie James Dio and the band Dio played "Holy Diver" Then Roxas began fighting his foes in the room. He fought valiantly in the battle of good and evil.

He dodged the blows of the Axes from his opponents, he dashed through the orcs, he sliced through them all, half of them fell to the ground, never to get up again. He kept on fighting more orcs that came rushing from other doors of the room. Eventually they somehow cut off Roxas' chest and arm armor, revealing his chiseled abs and muscles which had some small cuts. He didn't look too worry without it, he simply smiled and winked at Namine, the Princess blushed heavily. He took about 30 of these mighty orcs, they were no match for Roxas' mighty steel.

Orcs were about to continued on attacking Roxas, then the king spoke, "Wait, I shall finish this lowly insect", and ran to Roxas jumped up, delivering a blow of his sword from above Roxas with great force. It broke Roxas' sword in half, barely any used in fight. Roxas was now starting get a little worry, how can he defeated his adversary now. Then Ronnie James Dio said "You shall have my Ax" then he threw his electric guitar to Roxas, Roxas dodged another slice from Seifer then jumped up to receive an "ax", fight raged on, Roxas was able to defend him with the powerful guitar.

Roxas played a wicked guitar solo, he shredded so fast and melodically. It was a beautiful riff that had the power that weakens the orcs and Seifer. The king yelled in pain "AAAAHHHHH ITS TOO MUCH HEAVY METAL." But he then quickly regain footing for another attack, Seifer yelled "There can be only one!" Namine gasped in fear, however Roxas swiftly dodged the attack and played a power chord, that released some sort of magical force that pushed the evil king out to a stained window falling to his doom to the rocks on the grounds, that is 4 stories away from the room.

After vanquishing his foe, the orcs backed from the powerful warrior in great fear. He picked up his discarded animal skin, and clothed the Princess, and also broke her shackles by smashing the chains with the magical guitar. They walked to the Roxas' Steed and ride off. Namine spoke Roxas behind him "Roxas I don't know what to say I umm." She was cut off by a passionate kiss by Roxas. Roxas then spoke with great charisma and heart "Namine, I will battle the biggest monster, cross the hottest deserts, endured the deadliest storm, if it just mean to see your beautiful eyes and smile, for life means nothing to me if I can feel your lips again" They stared into each other eyes intensely with great passion, he kissed her again and spoke quietly "Hailed to the King, Baby"

As they ride off into the night, they can still Ronnie's vocals echoes through the land

_Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh what's becoming of me__You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh don't you see what I mean__hing is coming for you_

Ride the tiger

Gotta get away  
Holy Diver

Shiny diamonds  
Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
Somet

Race for the morning  
You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
Oh we will pray it's all right

Gotta get away-get away

Between the velvet lies  
There's a truth that's hard as steel  
The vision never dies  
Life's a never ending wheel

Holy Diver  
You're the star of the masquerade  
No need to look so afraid

Jump on the tiger  
You can feel his heart but you know he's mean  
Some light can never be seen

Then Roxas woke up in his room, he was not some grand majestic warrior. He didn't had a long mane, and wasn't built like a tank, he still feels very confident. It was late morning, and felt pretty sick; maybe he shouldn't eat an entire supreme pizza. Roxas viewed his bizarre as a sign; perhaps he should finally do what his heart tells him. He decided to call Namine. Perhaps set up a date, one however that does not require epic battles to the death and cheesy dialogue.

Holy Diver by Dio /watch?v=Sj7UBgVVew8


End file.
